Attack and Reveal
by Piperwhippedcream
Summary: A fanfic on how i think Deryn's secret will be discovered. dropped
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so no flames with the reviews**

**I don't own anything**

**This is a story with most likely several chapters fallowing how I think Deryn's true identity will be discovered. Sorry this is my first so it is really bad. Please RR!**

Chapter 1

The leviathan cruised over the ocean, heading towards Japan. Deryn pointed her foil ahead, her body at starting stance. The sun was high over head making Alek's foil glare. They had been standing like this for at least twenty minutes, staring each other to death. Finally Deryn couldn't take it anymore and lunged at Alek's chest. "he did a simple parried and poked Deryn in the stomach. "Delyn, you need to actually try not just look like a _dummkopf."_ Alek said trying not to laugh. They tried two more times them gave up. "Mr. Sharp please report to the engine room, for repairs." The captain's voice rang out of no where after the third time. Then Deryn say a messenger lizard staring up at her.

1hour later

The engine room was hot and stuffy. She had made countless repairs on the engines but they just seem to keep popping up. She was about to make he hundredth repair when an explosion rocked the ship.

Alek pov

An enemy ship had been spotted just as dusk fell. It was about 500 yards away with huge guns and cannons clearly ready for attack. The first explosion rocked the ship, as the alarm was risen. The enemy ship drew nearer preparing to bored the Leviathan. Alek wasn't sure where the ship was from but it was obviously clanker. "Alek, what's happening?" Delyn had joined him at the rail, looking over to see the enemy. Alek and Delyn both received guns and was preparing to take aim at the advancing ship when a messenger lizard appeared at Delyn's shoulder. " The captain wants Mr. Dark and Alek to fire from the ratlines." The lizard squeaked. Dread filled Alek. He hated the ratlines. He had never even imagined that he would ever half to shoot a gun from the dangerous things. But orders were orders. He and Delyn went further down the ship trying to find a good spot to get the opposing ship's weak points. They began to climb down the ratlines. They both had harness on but they were flimsy and ripped. "Here," Delyn said, stopping half way down the ship's side. The two of them were located so they could fire, when the ship got close enough, at two of the enemy's cannons.

Deryn

"Now," Deryn shouted over the gun and cannon fire. Her and Alek took aim at the first cannon. It took over ten shots between the both of them, to take out the cannon. Sweat from the sun and the stain of keeping herself on the ratlines, dripped down her forehead. She had hooked her legs and her left arm around the ropes and fired with her right arm. After the first cannon was down she and Alek took aim at the second. Everything was going as planed until a stray bullet cut Deryn's harness line. "Alek, lets get back to the deck before- _Ahh!_" Deryn screamed as a bullet buried itself between two of her upper ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah sorry this didn't start that great and each chapter is really short but the next couple will be a lot !**

**Thanks and Enjoy  
**

Chapter 2

Deryn's chest burned. As blood began to seep down her uniform. The bullet had torn a hole in her shirt that revealed the bindings pretesting her chest. Realizing this she closed covered the hole with her arm, holding on to her the ratlines for dear life.

Alek

Delyn's front was already stained with blood. "Barking Spiders, this hurts." Delyn growled. "Delyn we need to get back up to the deck!" Alek yelled trying to help his friend. What were they going to do? There was no way that Delyn could climb up the ratlines in his condition, but no one could pull him up because his safety line had been cut. "Delyn, is there anyway you could climb up the ratlines?" Alek asked but seriously doubted there was anyway Delyn could. But then he surprised him. "Maybe," Delyn breathed, making the first steps up the ladder like rope. He groaned but went up two more steps before crying out in pain.

The two continued up at a slow pace. Around them bullets fired and cannons' flared. It seemed like the Leviathan was winning but not by much. The good thing was that no obvious hydrogen leaks had been made. By the time Delyn and Alek reached the deck, the Leviathan seemed to have almost defeated the enemy.

Deryn

Unbelievable pain made her vision fussy and darkness crept into the corners of her vision. (AN Bad sentence I know). What was she doing to do. She was a bloody boy! There was no way that she would go unnoticed once she and Alek reached the deck. Suddenly she had idea. It wouldn't be that affective but it was worth a shot. "Alek,….give me…your…your coat." She panted, fighting not to black out. Alek gave hr a questioning look but obeyed. Deryn did best she could to out on the jacket. It covered her wound and front but not her bloody hands and streaks of it on her trousers. "Alek I want to go to Dr. Barlow, no one..else." Alek nodded.

We scrambled on the deck, only being noticed by a couple of officers, but they were to busy to she her blood stained features. Once They were out of sight Deryn lost her battle and black out.

**Yeah i know really cheesy and short but the next will be better. **

**RR please (no flames this is my first story)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So, so sorry about bed typing last chapters! My computer automatically changes spelling and for some reason it thought Dylan was spelt wrong.**

**( Some of the description I made up. Sorry)**

Dylan collapsed as they walked down the dim, glow worm like hall. Alek stooped and picked scooped the boy up (it is too dark for him to see her chest protector). Dr. Barlow's room sat at the far corner of the Leviathan. It was small, dark the only light came from on small glow worm lamp. When Alek entered the scientist room, she was hunched over some book, not minding that there was a battle outside her door. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and gasped. "Alek, set him on the bed!" Dr. Barlow said, quickly getting up and gesturing towards a small bed set in the far corner of the room. Alek did as he was told, gentling setting down Dylan, while Barlow gathered her medical supplies and hurried over to Dylan's side. She flowned as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Alek, look in that book over there for leasons on bullet wounds." Barlow gestured to the book she had been reading. It was huge, as thick as his fist. Alek began to flip through the crinkled, yellowed pages.

Nora Barlow

She had sent Alek to search through a book on geology, but she needed him distracted so that she could bandage Dylan without Alek noticing what was under Dylan's shirt. Nora opened the girl's shirt and looked at the wound. The bullet was between too of her ribs. Nora began to clean the wound. Taking out the bullet and clearing away the blood. Dylan would need stitches and a lot of rest in bed. "Alek go into the drawer, bellow the deck, and grave me the needle and medical thread." She called over her shoulder at the boy still trying to find something on bullet wound. He nodded and began to riffle through the unorganized drawer of equipment. He handed her the spool and needle, but then didn't leave. "Dylan…" He said.

**Really short but the next chapter is going to up today as well. I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter! RR please.**


End file.
